


Reconciliation

by severinne



Series: The Wind and Its Satellite [18]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severinne/pseuds/severinne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk has his doubts about the nature of his relationship with Bones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconciliation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [candesgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/candesgirl/gifts).



Pike nearly collapsed with relief over his deskful of reports when he heard the chime at his apartment door. Boredom numbed his nerve-endings such that he welcomed any possible interruption, and there were only so many people who knew his off-campus address. ‘Come in,’ he called, turning in his desk chair to face the door across the open plan living area. Briefly, wistfully, a thought of his Leo tangled among Jim Kirk’s restless limbs pulsed through his mind, but Pike manfully stifled the hope that the two young men waited on the other side of the door.

Sure enough, he was only half right. But as the newly anointed Captain Kirk strode into his apartment, a different sort of excitement sparked at the back of Pike’s mind. This, perhaps, would still be diverting in its own way.

‘Admiral,’ Kirk greeted, and Pike’s secret smile widened.

‘Captain,’ he replied wryly, pleased to see Kirk’s lips twitch sardonically in response. He planted his palms on the desk as he pushed to his feet with a low groan, his leg muscles aching in protest.

‘Hope I’m not interrupting,’ Kirk continued, polite charm thin on the surface of determined eyes passing disinterestedly over the work-strewn desk.

‘You would hope so,’ Pike retorted, deliberately neglecting his cane and the fastenings on his open uniform tunic as he crossed the room. ‘Most of that shit is owed to transferring my girl over to you. Soon as it’s done, she’s officially yours.’

A distinct hunger flared briefly in Kirk’s gaze. ‘Yeah, about that…’

Pike raised his eyebrows encouragingly, waiting with a surreptitious hand supporting his weight against the back of the sofa, but Kirk continued to clench and unclench his hands at his sides, eyes still trained on the desk past his shoulder.

‘Would sitting help?’ he offered dryly. His left thigh was starting to twitch uncomfortably.

‘Um.’ Kirk frowned, then abruptly rounded the armchair and sat down, hands clenched between his knees. ‘It’s about Bones.’

Pike exhaled softly as he sank down onto the couch cushions. ‘Thought you said this was about my ship.’

‘Thought it was _my_ ship,’ Kirk said sharply.

‘Not yet,’ Pike smirked, head jerking back to the desk.

‘Exactly!’ His nervousness snapped into anger, Kirk sitting anxiously forward. ‘See, that’s _exactly_ what I’m talking about.’

‘I’m not sure I follow you.’

‘Does Bones come with the Enterprise?’

The blunt question threw Pike even further away from understanding Kirk’s point. ‘Well, Starfleet has approved his battlefield promotion to CMO, so assuming he accepts the assignment, I suppose…’

‘No, not like…’ Kirk shook his head, and rubbed a hand over his forehead before looking up again, blue eyes crystal-hard. ‘Okay, look. Bones and I have this… thing now, right? And I like to think it means more than me keeping your boyfriend warm for you until the next time we ship back to Earth, so-‘

‘Did I ever say that’s what I wanted?’ Pike interrupted. Indignation was already twisting in his chest, furrowing his brow. ‘Did McCoy say that’s what he wanted?’

‘Bones told me what you said to him, though. After the Narada.’ If nothing else, Pike was at least grateful that Kirk didn’t flinch from mentioning that damn Romulan death trap by name. ‘You _wanted_ us together, and I can’t figure out why you would just hand Bones over to me, unless…’

Pike pushed abruptly to his feet, jaw clenched against the sudden shooting pain and his temper as he stalked past Kirk’s chair towards the liquor cabinet. The discomfort in his legs had faded off again by the time he’d bent to fetch up one of his cheaper bottles, though his hands still shook his anger as he reached for the glassware.

‘What?’ Kirk snapped from behind him, clearly thrown by the silent interruption.

‘I’m getting us some drinks,’ Pike said tightly, focusing on the task of pouring brandy into two tumblers. ‘Because it’s either that or I punch you in the fucking mouth, and Leo wouldn’t like it much if I did the latter. He’s busy enough without having to patch you up. Again.’

He rounded back and thrust one of the glasses unceremoniously into a startled Kirk’s hand. Bracing his free hand on the back of the armchair, Pike drained his brandy before speaking, alcohol roughening his voice.

‘Don’t you dare make me regret that decision now, you little shit,’ he sneered bitterly, fingers digging like claws into the wingback’s upholstery. ‘I gave McCoy my blessing to have whatever _he_ wanted, and I count myself damn lucky to still have a place in that equation. I did _not_ ,’ he leaned down to spit the word into Kirk’s astonished face, ‘would _never_ “hand him over” like he were some chattel that needed tending. He’s my lover, _not_ my whore.’

The affronted glow of blood drained quickly from Kirk’s face. ‘That’s not what I meant,’ he countered stubbornly.

‘I should damn well hope not.’ Pike straightened up again, lips tight as he glared down his nose at Kirk. ‘You’d do well not to underestimate him, son,’ he continued. ‘McCoy isn’t the sort to fall easily into anyone’s bed. I’d have thought you knew that by now.’

The self-deprecating quirk of a grin on Kirk’s lips eased some of the tension in Pike’s chest, and when he spoke again, he found his tone softer, more patient. ‘And maybe you don’t know me any better, but if I had thought for one second you didn’t honestly love that man, I never would have let you lay so much as a finger on him. He deserves better.’

Kirk gazed searchingly up at him, lovely mouth opening and closing soundlessly before he seemed to give up on words, and took a long drink of his brandy instead. ‘Then what am I?’ he asked quietly, distantly. ‘Between you and Bones… where do I…?’

‘Actually, I thought you looked pretty good between me and Leo last week in my bed,’ he teased, but the self-doubt in Kirk’s face didn’t give way to any sort of smile. ‘There’s no simple “me and Leo” anymore,’ Pike sighed, serious and slow. ‘It’s the three of us, now, together. I thought you understood that now.’

He deposited his empty glass in Kirk’s lap. ‘Pour us two more,’ he ordered lazily, ‘and join me over there.’ He made his way back to his seat on the sofa, shifting sideways to leave room for his guest to join him a minute later, two fresh drinks in hand. The wordless obedience gave Pike a more precise idea of Kirk’s need at this moment, the attentive expectation in his bottomless blue eyes silently asking for a reassurance he didn’t dare ask aloud.

‘This has nothing to do with you being Captain now,’ Pike offered after a thoughtful sip at his second brandy. ‘Leo has been hot for you for some time now, even if he’d have never admitted it without a drink down his throat or a dick up his ass.’ He promptly winced at his own harshness, an unpleasant hangover of pointless jealousy, and took another swallow of his drink. ‘Preferably both,’ he added, more to himself as memories unreeled in his mind. ‘You know how his voice gets when the bourbon makes that drawl of his go all thick and sexy… the things he would say about you while we were…’

He cut himself off with a firm shake of the head, and glanced up to see Kirk watching him avidly, eyes gleaming and spots of colour rising in his cheeks. ‘He talked about me?’

‘Don’t get too full of it, son,’ Pike admonished reflexively, even though the look on Kirk’s face was far from proud; strangely, he seemed shy, even humbled at the revelation. ‘This is Leonard McCoy we’re talking about, so it wasn’t all sweetness and flattery. Not by a long shot.’

If anything, the faint smile on Kirk’s lips widened slightly before fading again. ‘And you?’ he asked softly, almost too quiet to be heard.

Pike thought back on a few choice fantasies, the ones he had whispered hotly into Leo’s ear and the ones he had kept to himself and his own hand. ‘My own filthy imagination was quite generous where you were concerned,’ he admitted wryly. ‘But then again, I had the privilege of teaching you in Advanced Hand-to-Hand that one semester.’ He allowed himself a brief, self-deprecating laugh. ‘Not a class went by that I didn’t get a hard-on from throwing you to the mats.’

‘I know.’ The edge of Kirk’s smirk was cocky, familiarly flirtatious. ‘I kept pushing too close on purpose,’ he admitted proudly.

‘No wonder you lost marks.’ Pike rolled his eyes, then glanced sideways at Kirk again. ‘You’re more than that, though,’ he offered seriously, eyes narrowed. ‘You’re a smart, tenacious son of a bitch. I count myself damn lucky to have found you when I did. Especially now,’ he added, a shiver-inducing afterthought.

‘Still.’ Kirk frowned at the floor, fingers tapping an uneven rhythm against the side of his glass. ‘You met Bones and I within days of each other. If you’d really been interested, it could have been me instead, right?’

‘Wrong.’ His answer came without thought. ‘Not that I wasn’t interested,’ he tried to explain, somewhat more kindly. ‘But McCoy had no use for a father figure in his life, not after what had happened back home. You, on the other hand…’ Pike trailed off meaningfully.

‘What?’ Narrowed blue eyes shot upward.

Pike hesitated, but the observation had been with him for so long that it was already waiting at the tip of his tongue. ‘You’ve been running from George’s ghost for so long that you scarcely knew what to do without his echo dogging your steps.’ He had hoped that using the man’s given name and not _your father_ would soften the implication, but Kirk still gaped openly in disbelief. ‘You wanted me to push you along in his place, but I wouldn’t dare take you to my bed at the same time.’

Distaste wrinkled Kirk’s nose. ‘Even if you’re right about that – and I’m not saying you are,’ he added hastily, defensively, ‘why would you want anything to do with me now?’

‘Because you’re not that kid anymore,’ he answered bluntly. ‘You’ve caught up with your father now, seen what he knew. You’ve grown past that now.’ After leaning forward to drop his glass on the coffee table, Pike shifted closer, lifted a hand to Kirk’s face. ‘Too quickly, really.’

He made his touch assertive, matter-of-fact in fear of Kirk pushing him away, but his cheek leaned naturally, needfully into his palm. The easy give in the gesture made Pike’s breath catch in his throat, made him wonder if he had missed something in his assessment of Jim Kirk, if there was something in him that still craved the approval his life had so sorely lacked, even after he had proven himself so spectacularly. Thoughtfully, he ran the pad of his thumb over a cheekbone now stripped of bruising, considered McCoy and that fierce protective streak he had where this man was concerned.

His Leo had such keen instincts, especially when it came to the people he loved. That bitch of an ex-wife notwithstanding, of course.

‘I did try to break you of it sooner,’ he confided darkly. ‘Tried to give you the knowledge you wanted. I had words with Spock before you went in for the Kobayashi Maru. I told him to ride you hard. I told him to make you _bleed._ ’

Kirk shivered slightly beneath his hand, like he wanted to fall apart but wasn’t quite there yet. Pike chased the reaction down the delicate skin of his throat, fingers slipping beneath the loose collar of his civilian shirt.

‘But you were too clever to be taken by a mere simulation, you didn’t even _care_.’ Pike turned further, crowding Kirk into the corner of the couch with the unspoken force of his body. ‘And it didn’t matter worth a damn once you were out there in the black.’ He tilted Kirk’s chin up with the fingertips of his other hand, studied his open yet withdrawn eyes from far too close. ‘I was so damn proud of you.’

He took Kirk’s mouth before he could argue, but with unusual tenderness. Every word of praise he had just spoken had been the truth, and Pike attempted to translate every nuance of his respect and admiration for the young Captain into the brush of his lips over that plush and perfect mouth, the slip of his tongue delving inside to explore Kirk’s unique taste. There hadn’t been time enough for this when the three of them had fallen together last week, focused as they both were on pleasuring McCoy past his insecurities, but now Pike wanted to learn exactly what he had been missing of this brilliant creature the last three years.

‘Strip for me,’ he murmured into Kirk’s mouth, and moved back to allow Kirk to stand, holding his breath as he waited for obedience but he released a pleased sigh only moments later, so quickly had Kirk risen to his feet and tugged his shirt over his head. The brisk motion tousled his hair, making him look ever more youthful and reckless as he smoothly unfastened his pants and let them drop around his ankles. He bent beautifully at the waist to deal with his boots and socks before tossing the mess aside, then straightened with a cocky smirk, a thumb poised expectantly at the elastic waist of his boxer briefs.

With a sharp grin of his own, Pike sat up and fitted his hands over Kirk’s hips, fingers tangling in thin cotton as he slowly inched the briefs downward. The shape of Kirk’s erect cock jutted upright and caught on the straining fabric in a way that beckoned Pike’s mouth forward, breathing hotly over the faint damp spot spreading through the cotton, his own tongue wetting the fabric further. Above him, Kirk panted softly, hips flexing almost unconsciously, and Pike mouthed over him for only a few moments longer before taking pity and tugging the briefs the rest of the way off.

‘That’s better.’ He ran his hands up Kirk’s legs to his ass, admiring the flush spreading over his cock before giving his body an insistent tug that landed Kirk in his lap. The younger man’s hands reached out to catch himself on the back of the sofa, as though wary of crushing him with his weight, but Pike held him fast, slid his grip down to his thighs and forced his legs wider apart until Kirk got the message and finally allowed himself to relax into place, straddling Pike’s lap.

‘So sweet…’ Pike murmured, craning his head up to whisper at Kirk’s delicate ear. ‘Leo usually doesn’t let me handle him like this without putting up a good fight first, but you’re so easy… such a good boy…’

He had said it with a hint of cruel delight, eager to see the spark of defiance that would set Kirk bucking like a spitfire in his lap, but the words had the complete opposite effect. If anything, Kirk melted ever more sinuously into him, his blond head tilting into Pike’s shoulder. He shuddered at the feel of Kirk’s clever mouth nibbling at his neck, and ran a covetous hand down Kirk’s back, over a smooth buttock to the length of a firm thigh, then back up again. At each stroke of his hand, the curve of Kirk’s ass beckoned him, made him want to grope inward, deeper. He squeezed the rounded flesh gently, and let go, dragging fingers up Kirk’s spine again and over his shoulder.

‘Suck,’ he commanded softly, fingers demanding entry to Kirk’s mouth. The flushed, full lips parted, and Pike gasped as an agile tongue welcomed two of his fingers, lapping and suckling with bone-melting patience. This was a ritual Pike relished with his Leo, who took on the task with fervent urgency, but Kirk sucked on his fingers like he had something to prove, and endless time in which to do so. Pike allowed the indulgence for far longer than he normally would, breath held and eyes rapt, then reluctantly slipped his fingers from between Kirk’s lips, already gone obscenely red with exertion.

The saliva slicking his fingers eased the slide of Pike’s touch teasing over Kirk’s tightly furled hole. He cradled the curve of the younger man’s ass in his free hand, gently prising him wider as he carefully worked his middle finger inside, and sucked in a sympathetic gasp of desire as Kirk gasped and arched at the tentative penetration. For a moment, Pike was sorely tempted to order Kirk to the bedroom, to take advantage of the lube in the bedside drawer and the space afforded by a large bed, the better to fuck this gorgeously pliant man into senselessness. But then he worked a second finger inside alongside the first, and Kirk’s guttural moan convinced Pike that there was a certain appeal in fingering him to a shattering orgasm, right here on his couch.

‘Never got to see your face, last time I made you come.’ His fingers now stroking a slow rhythm deep inside Kirk’s body, Pike let his other hand drag around a finely turned hipbone and close around Kirk’s proudly jutting cock. ‘You remember that?’ he asked softly, thumbing teasingly over the damp head of his dick. ‘How I fucked you while you fucked him?’

Kirk huffed a choked laugh, fingers tightening on Pike’s shoulders. ‘How could I forget?’ He pushed his ass back onto Pike’s fingers, his head rolling back with a lascivious moan.

‘You felt so perfect around my dick,’ Pike murmured, leaning in to trace his lips over the bared length of his throat. ‘You looked so hot on top of my Leo… doing everything I said to make him feel good… such a good, obedient boy…’

His low, whimpering whine vibrated beneath Pike’s mouth through the fragile skin of Kirk’s neck. ‘More…’ he pleaded, barely a whisper. ‘More… please…’

Not knowing whether Kirk wanted more approving words or more physical touch, Pike gave him both. He twisted his hand firmly up between Kirk’s unsteady thighs, seeking deeper until the glancing touch of his fingertips over Kirk’s prostate made him moan louder, delicious and low. ‘I think you deserve a reward for being so good,’ he cooed softly, fisting his other hand faster over Kirk’s cock. ‘I think I should make you come, right here in my lap. Would you like that?’

‘Oh, God…’ Kirk bowed his head, mouth wide, eyes drifting shut.

‘Is that a yes?’

‘ _Yes._ ’ The word flew out of him on a breath, and when his eyes opened again, Kirk’s blue eyes had darkened with lust, his pupils blown. ‘Yes… please, sir…’

In fairness, Kirk had never learned to call him anything other than ‘Captain’ or ‘sir’ – and more recently and still a touch sarcastically, ‘Admiral’ – and yet the word shot fast through Pike’s bloodstream and straight to his dick. Groaning harshly, he buried his face against Kirk’s heaving chest, biting blindly at heated skin as he fisted Kirk faster, crooked his fingers deep inside him. He tasted Kirk’s fierce heart racing beneath his lips, felt his breath panting fast through his hair, and twisted his hand to fondle the damp head of his cock seconds before Kirk sucked in a sharp gasp and came all over his fingers.

Pike teased him carefully through the aftershocks of orgasm, relishing the slick warmth of Kirk’s release coating his fingers. He lifted his hand impulsively to his own lips, but only managed a tentative taste before a second tongue was tangling between his fingers, glancing fleetingly against his tongue before Kirk had taken over completely, holding him gingerly by the wrist and licking his hand clean, one finger at a time.

‘Good boy,’ he whispered, once he’d found his voice again beneath the mind-numbing lust crashing through him. Pike smoothed his cleaned thumb over Kirk’s greedy lower lip. ‘You like that?’

Kirk nodded, tongue chasing an errant trace of semen clinging to the heel of Pike’s hand. Humming appreciatively, Pike took Kirk’s hand in turn, drew it down against his own arousal, still pulsing strong between his legs.

‘Want more?’ he asked.

Bright teeth grinned at the inside of Pike’s wrist, almost as breathtakingly beautiful as the sight of a naked Kirk slipping downward, practically riding the fully clothed length of his body on his way to the floor where he settled on his knees between Pike’s splaying thighs. Clever fingers made short work of his uniform pants’ fastenings, and Pike groaned at the first blissful slide of lasciviously licked lips closing around his dick.

‘Fuck…’ Pike’s head thumped against the back of the couch. All the blood in his body was rushing straight to his groin, leaving his limbs slack and wanton, but he didn’t want to miss this particular sight. He blindly tangled his fingers through Kirk’s hair, then risked a glance downward.

Kirk’s blond hair bobbed beneath his hand, his lips sliding wetly up and down his length, movement so sure that Pike didn’t feel remotely inclined to take control, just this once. Instead, he watched as Kirk sank all the way down, felt the tightness throbbing at the back of his throat, and moaned softly as he slid back upward again, pausing to tongue over his slit. As though aware of Pike’s stare, Kirk’s eyes flicked upward and unabashedly looked back, practically glowing at the attention. Holding his gaze, Kirk drew off with a lingering lick, saliva clinging to his lower lip which quirked into a leer. He winked, clasped his hands together at the small of his bare back – Pike stifled a sharp growl – and extended his tongue again.

This time, every move was explicit, mouth dragging wide open as Kirk lapped lewdly up and down his length. It was more filth than finesse, and it was unraveling Pike so damn quickly that his fingers tightened in Kirk’s hair, tempted to hold him off but it was already too late. The flat of Kirk’s tongue dragged over the head of his dick, and all Pike could do was tug him down hard by the hair, shove himself between those sinful lips even as he started to come apart in thick spurts, hips flexing off the couch, his free hand clawing at the upholstery.

When he finally managed to open his eyes again, he found Kirk still waiting on his knees, calmed blue eyes both patient and proud, the pink tip of his tongue still chasing over his lips. ‘Amazing…’ Pike traced his fingers across Kirk’s swollen mouth, felt the shape of his self-satisfied grin blooming there.

‘Bones says I give the best he’s ever had.’ And the little bastard winked again, like he knew exactly the reaction he would get. Pike lifted his hand, landed a light-hearted slap upside his head.

‘Brat.’

Kirk laughed, tired but bright, eyes already calculating again. ‘Ask him yourself if you don’t believe me. We could do a direct comparison next time we’re all together.’

Pike could already picture the exact exasperated eyeroll that suggestion would yield from McCoy, the scornful rant about overblown egos and acting like fucking children. ‘Yeah,’ he agreed, smirking. ‘We should do that.’

‘I’d totally kick your ass, old man.’ The challenge was belied by the yawn Kirk muffled against Pike’s thigh, eyelids fluttering despite themselves.

‘C’mere.’ He lazily hooked a hand under Kirk’s arm and tugged, not nearly hard enough but he got the message and moved back onto the couch with a lazy crawl that landed him curled at Pike’s side, head nestled on his lap. Smiling fondly, Pike laid an approving caress up Kirk’s back, coming to rest at the nape of his neck. Kirk’s head rolled into the touch, turning sideways just far enough for Pike to glimpse the slightest sliver of brilliant blue beneath shuttering eyelashes.

‘Tired?’

‘Hmmn.’ Kirk shifted against the sofa cushions, like a cat pawing its way to a comfier curl in the sunlight. ‘I’ll move in a… few…’ Another yawn escaped him, and Pike frowned at the unmistakable exhaustion in his face. He knew full well that Starfleet’s public relations arm had been working the kid for all he was worth, but he had never seen any signs of strain until now.

‘Don’t worry about it.’ Pike settled him with fingers threading through his mussed hair. ‘You can stay here for a while, catch a quick nap.’

‘But… Bones…’ Kirk’s voice was barely a mumble against Pike’s thigh. ‘S’posed to meet him after…’

‘I’ll take care of it.’ While he didn’t explain further, it seemed that Kirk needed very little excuse to do as he was told. By the time Pike had dragged a woven blanket from the end of the couch to cover Kirk’s naked body, the younger man had drifted off to a soundless sleep. With a last brush of his fingers through the curling ends of his hair, Pike inched his way carefully from beneath Kirk’s heavy head, and slipped to the floor with a repressed hiss, settling amongst the discarded clothing Kirk had shed there.

He found Kirk’s communicator easily enough, and the desired frequency with even less effort.

‘What is it, Jim?’ McCoy voice was rough, but attentive. Pike smiled.

‘Not so loud, Leo, you’ll wake him up.’

‘Chris?’ A prolonged pause set the comm silent in his hand, though it only took a few seconds for McCoy to catch up. ‘Is he alright? Does he need…’

‘All he needs is some rest, and a gorgeous doctor to scowl at him when he wakes up.’ Pike touched a feather-light fingertip to Kirk’s full lower lip. ‘Though I wouldn’t mind watching what his gorgeous doctor does with him after that.’


End file.
